marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Stewart (Mephisto's Simulacrum) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Mephisto (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, computer programmer; former mail carrier, window washer, dog walker, and barista | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate created by Mephisto | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ed McGuiness | First = Avengers Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Stanley Stewart was a construct created by the demon Mephisto and programmed by the Power Elite in cooperation with a recently revived Agent Coulson to be a superhero sponsored by the U.S. Government. Given the code-name Blur, Stanley was a member of the Squadron Supreme of America and during his personal time he was a computer programmer at an office in Washington, D.C.. Blur and his team were brought in to meet General Ross in order to be the U.S.'s response to the now unaligned Avengers. Blur was put to the test against King Namor and his Defenders of the Deep who attacked an Roxxon oil rig off the coast of Alaska. . The Squadron then went to another Roxxon oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico were Blur spent his time saving the lives of the people while the others secured the rig. The Squadron made quick work of Namor's group. Stanley was in the middle of his job when he got the call to the capital with his fellow Squadron. Agent Coulson brought him up to speed about the War of the Realms. Frost Giants had invaded the capital, and Blur and the others were ordered to deal with the situation. During the fight, Blur created a whirlwind with his speed which encompassed a couple of Giants. While their bodies were being shredded apart, Blur wanted to take a selfie with them as Nighthawk had given him a high speed phone. Blur liked that since it already got seven hundred likes. After a lengthy fight, Blur watched as the Giants left for Canada. The Squadron wanted to split Blur up with some of the other members to go to denser population cities like Los Angeles and New York City, but Coulson told them they where going to Ohio instead as that was a battleground state. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Stanley Stewart of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Stanley Stewart of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Stanley was programmed by forcefully watching endless loops of servers to keep up with the speed of his brain. He watched numerous old S.H.I.E.L.D. files from the archive and other scrupulous videos. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Stewart Family Category:Created by Mephisto Category:DC Comics Pastiches